042314-Beau-Maenam
chessAficionado CA began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 00:21 -- 12:22 CA: Hello Maenam "bro"... 12:23 AC: hi Beau 12:23 AC: whatts up ?? 12:25 CA: Nothing much, I have begun drinking coffee, it is a very useful substance... 12:25 CA: How are you?... 12:26 AC: alriqhtt I quess 12:27 AC: Kate Rilly and I arre lookinqq arounnd this palacy place 12:27 CA: You don't sound very alright, do you want to talk about it?... 12:27 AC: whale 12:27 AC: I quess liike 12:27 AC: Im justt not shore whatt to do ??? 12:28 AC: liike whatt our qoaal is here 12:28 AC: exceppt qettinq the carpetydudes not too hatte me I meann 12:28 CA: Don't you have Scarlet with you? Wouldn't she have told you what to do?... 12:30 AC: well she liike 12:30 AC: tolld us to look for this room 12:30 AC: butt I dunno whatt were suppossed to do whenn we find it ?? 12:31 CA: Well, perhaps you could speak to her about it? Do you have her pesterhandle?... 12:31 AC: yeahh 12:31 AC: its jusst that shees like 12:31 AC: soooooo vaque 12:31 AC: supes vaque 12:31 AC: all of the vaque 12:32 CA: Telling her this could help... 12:32 CA: "Scarlet, could you be more clear in what you mean? I don't quite understand"... 12:33 CA: If she is as cooperative as I hope, she should be happy to make herself more clear... 12:34 AC: hmmm 12:34 AC: alriqht Beaudude Ill try it 12:34 AC: she just like 12:34 AC: qetts SUUUUUUPES koi around mee 12:34 AC: I dunno waters up with itt 12:35 CA: Perhaps you could as ker about it?... 12:35 CA: *ask her... 12:37 AC: Ill try like 12:37 AC: maybe shee will come outt of herr shell 12:37 AC: but uh like 12:38 AC: how arre yu doinq ?? 12:38 CA: Not as well as I hoped... 12:38 CA: We are taking longer to prepare then I had hoped... 12:39 AC: uh ohh 12:39 AC: is Ryspor still um 12:40 CA: Cursed?... 12:40 CA: Yes... 12:42 AC: D:>= 12:43 AC: Im totes sorry 12:43 CA: Yes, he even has a consequence and he refuses to believe it... 12:43 CA: Hm? Why?... 12:43 AC: I tried tallkinq too him like yu assked 12:43 AC: he uhh 12:43 AC: kinnda fiqured outt yud talkedd to mee 12:44 CA: Yes, I'm not suprised... 12:44 CA: He assumes anyone who thinks he's cursed got the idea from me... 12:46 AC: qlub 12:46 AC: is therre like 12:46 AC: any wayy to breakk the curse ?? 12:46 CA: I was planning on speaking to Leon about it... 12:47 AC: Id totes sayy liike mosst stories sayy a kiss or a declarationn of loove but uhhh 12:47 AC: well I supes donnt think Ryspor would appreciatte that 12:48 CA: Jossik has met his untimely passing unfortunatly... 12:48 AC: yeahh Ryspor um 12:49 AC: tolld me 12:49 AC: Im totes sorry 12:49 CA: Why are you saying sorry to me?... 12:49 AC: I 12:49 AC: dunno 12:49 AC: I quess just sorryy its like 12:50 AC: annother teammate we losst 12:50 AC: =:( 12:50 CA: Yes, it is sad... 12:50 CA: All we can do now is avoid losing anymote... 12:51 AC: yeahh 12:51 AC: I quess soo 12:52 AC: um howw are the otthers holdinq upp ??? 12:52 AC: Samidude and Doirdude ??? 12:52 CA: They both are fine, but everyone's spirits are low... 12:53 CA: And Nate is having trouble with his... condition... 12:54 AC: D:= 12:54 AC: conditionn ??? 12:55 CA: Mentally unstable and a possibility to fall into a psychotic rage... 12:55 CA: and it could very well mean someone's death, so I am trying to fix it as soon as possible... 12:56 AC: omq 12:56 AC: yes 12:56 AC: do thatt 12:57 CA: Trust me, I am trying my best... 12:59 AC: =<:( 12:59 AC: Im sorryy I cannt help outt 12:59 CA: Oh no! It's fine Maenam... 12:59 CA: You're strengths are in other places... 01:00 AC: oh 01:00 AC: OH 01:00 CA: Not everyone can smack an imp to submission with a handbag... 01:00 AC: OHOHOH 01:00 AC: lol yeah true but also OHOHOHOHOH 01:00 CA: hmm?... 01:00 CA: You aren't becoming Santa are you?... 01:00 AC: I may be abble to hellp after all !!! 01:00 CA: how?... 01:01 AC: well uh 01:01 AC: so like 01:01 AC: maybee I can use my bloodywitchy maqicc to callm Nate down ??? 01:01 AC: like I dunno how it reelly worrks too whale yett but 01:01 AC: maybe ?? 01:01 CA: Oh! Yes! I believe Sami mentioned you would be helpful... 01:02 CA: Perhaps you could help with Ryspor too... 01:02 AC: yessssssss 01:02 CA: You were blessed with a very useful class it seems... 01:02 AC: =:D 01:02 AC: =:D=:D=:D 01:03 CA: hehe... 01:04 AC: omqomq first thiinq when I qett back Ill see iff I cann hellp 01:04 AC: its shoulld be suuuuupes no prob 01:04 AC: maybe 01:06 AC: maybe supes no prob 01:06 CA: I look forward to it!... 01:08 AC: suuuuupes awesome !!! 01:08 CA: I have to go Maenam, but I will speak to you later, farewell :)... 01:08 AC: lolol later Beau =:) -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 01:08 --